Herausragende Quellen
thumb|right|Die TOP-10-Quellen It's not implausible to write a 75-page paper in two days. It's just miserable. I don't need much sleep, and when I get cranking, I can churn out four or five pages an hour. First I lay out the sections of an assignment — introduction, problem statement, methodology, literature review, findings, conclusion — whatever the instructions call for. Then I start Googling. Ed Dante: The Shadow Scholar. thumb|left|Plagiate von Quellen der [[:Kategorie:Wissenschaftlicher_Dienst|Wissenschaftlichen Dienste des Deutschen Bundestags.]]Wissenschaftliche Dienste des Deutschen Bundestages - Ausarbeitungen der Wissenschaftlichen Dienste des Deutschen Bundestages wurden in der Arbeit auffallend häufig plagiiert. Nach aktuellem Auswertungsstand (17.03.2011 - 21:00h) stammen 2.040 von 16.338 Zeilen und damit 12,49% der untersuchten Arbeit aus diesen Quellen. Das ist Rang #1 unter den Plagiatsopfern. thumb|right|Plagiate von [[:Kategorie:Volkmann-Schluck 2001|Volkmann-Schluck 2001]] Volkmann-Schluck 2001 - Dieses Arbeitspapier von Sonja Volkmann-Schluck, angefertigt auf Basis ihrer Diplomarbeit aus dem Wintersemester 2000/2001 an der Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität München, wurde zerlegt und über weite Textpassagen in die Arbeit des Verfasser eingearbeitet. Eine Auswilderung, die mit 1.412 Zeilen 8,64% der Textzeilen der untersuchten Arbeit ausmacht. Rang #2 unter den Plagiatsopfern. thumb|left|Plagiate von [[:Kategorie:Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung|Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung]]Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung - Plagiate aus Publikationen der Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung. Für eine Dissertationsschrift eine durchaus ungewöhnliche Quelle. In der hier untersuchten Arbeit Rang #3 unter den Plagiatsopfern. thumb|right|Plagiate aus [[:Kategorie:Presse|Tages- und Wochenpresse]]Tages- und Wochenpresse - Ebenfalls ungewöhnlich für eine Dissertation - Plagiate aus der Tages- und Wochenpresse, von der Frankfurter Allgemeinen Zeitung über die Neue Zürcher Zeitung bis zu Welt und ZEIT. Darunter auch der Artikel von Barbara Zehnpfennig, dessen Plagiat die ersten Absätze der Einleitung der untersuchten Arbeit beisteuert. Rang #4 unter den Plagiatsopfern. thumb|left|Plagiate von [[:Kategorie:CRS Annotated Constitution 1992|CRS Annotated Constitution 1992.]] Wissenschaftliche Dienste des US Congress - Über Seiten finden sich Übersetzungsplagiate aus einer Quelle der Congressional Research Services, der Wissenschaftlichen Dienste des US Congress. Rang #5 unter den Plagiatsopfern der untersuchten Arbeit. thumb|right|Plagiate von [[:Kategorie:Fuchs 2002|Fuchs 2002.]] Deutscher Bundestag - Der Verfasser plagiiert aus der Einleitung einer Publikation des Referates Öffentlichkeitsarbeit des Deutschen Bundestages - und schlachtet diese in erheblichem Umfang aus. Rang #6 unter den Plagiatsopfern der untersuchten Arbeit. thumb|left|Plagiate aus den Publikationen [[:Kategorie:Stiftungspublikation|politischer Stiftungen.]] Politische Stiftungen - Ebenfalls beliebt scheint das Plagiieren aus den Publikationen der CDU-nahen Konrad-Adenauer- und der CSU-nahen Hanns-Seidel-Stiftung. Rang #7 unter den Plagiatsopfern der untersuchten Arbeit. thumb|right|Plagiate von [[:Kategorie:Burghardt_2002|Burghardt 2002.]] Burghardt 2002 - Auch aus eine Rede des Botschafters der Europäischen Union in den USA, Günter Burghardt, an der Humboldt Universität zu Berlin am 6. Juni 2002 bedient sich der Verfasser ausgiebig. Rang #8 unter den Plagiatsopfern der untersuchten Arbeit. thumb|left|Plagiate von [[:Kategorie:Schmitz 2001|Schmitz 2001.]] Schmitz 2001 - Habilitationsschrift von Thomas Schmitz. Rang #9 unter den Plagiatsopfern der untersuchten Arbeit. thumb|right|Plagiate von [[:Kategorie:Häberle 2006|Häberle 2006.]] Häberle 2006 - Der Verfasser der Arbeit plagiiert seinen Doktorvater - er übernimmt dessen Quellenangaben und fingiert so die eigene Teilnahme am wissenschaftlichen Diskurs. Nebeneffekt: man steigert Umfang und Gewicht des eigenen Quellenverzeichnisses - Guttenbergs Gießkanne. Rang #10 unter den Plagiatsopfern der untersuchten Arbeit. thumb|left|Plagiate aus [[:Kategorie:Pernice 2001|Pernice 2001.]] Pernice 2001 - ''Textlich hingegen bedient sich der Verfasser bei einem tatsächlichen Schüler Häberles - streicht beim Abschreiben jedoch die Worte "meinem Lehrer" aus dem plagiierten Text. 45 Zeilen der untersuchten Arbeit wurden aus dieser Quelle plagiiert, was nur für Rang #47 unter den Plagiatsopfern reicht. Siehe auch *Quellenverzeichnis *Qualitative Statistik Kategorie:Bericht